One Second Fate
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Semuanya hanya butuh satu detik. Hanya butuh satu detik saja untuk mengubah hampir segalanya. Hanya butuh satu detik untuk membuang segalanya. Hanya butuh satu detik untuk mendapatkan segalanya. Apakah takdir memang berniat untuk bermain-main denganku?


**Disclaimer: Jelas sekali Vocaloid bukan milik Rina.**

Entahlah. Rina tiba2 pingin bikin OS. Jadi na ya Rina bikin. Mohon kritik, saran, like, dan yang jelas… REVIEW~ XDDDD

* * *

><p><em>Pada saat itu. Sepasang mata bertemu pandang dalam suatu kebetulan.<em>

_Pertemuan singkat itu telah membuat segala yang dia bangun hancur berkeping-keping._

_Apa dia harus menangis karena sedih? Ataukah menangis karena berbahagia?_

* * *

><p>Semuanya hanya butuh satu detik.<p>

Hanya butuh satu detik saja untuk mengubah hampir segalanya.

Hanya butuh satu detik untuk mengubah takdir.

Hanya butuh satu detik untuk membuang segalanya.

Hanya butuh satu detik untuk mendapatkan segalanya.

Semua yang terbangun saat itu, hancur hanya dalam satu detik.

Apakah takdir memang berniat untuk bermain-main denganku?

Hingga detik itu, hatiku hanya untuk satu orang, yaitu orang itu, karena itu adalah hal yang harusnya kulakukan. Tapi, dalam satu detik, semua duniaku diputar ulang, dengan _dia_ sebagai pusat segalanya untukku.

Kenapa hal sekuat sebuah komitmen pada satu orang saja, bisa berubah hanya dengan satu detik saja? Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku juga tidak mau tahu.

Mungkin hanya karena takdir suka mempermainkanku. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lemah. Mungkin karena ini merupakan sebuah ujian untukku. Ujian untuk mengukur betapa kuatnya keteguhan hatiku. Tapi, jika itu memang iya, mungkin aku sudah gagal sejak detik itu.

Detik dimana mata kita bertemu.

Aku ingin menangis dalam kamarku sejak aku melewati satu detik itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa, tidak mampu menyangkal bahwa aku lega semenjak detik itu berlalu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis lagi. Apa ini karena aku menyesal atau karena aku merasa senang?

Semua itu dimulai pada malam itu…

* * *

><p>Hari itu, adalah hari dimana seorang teman dari <em>calon<em> suamiku mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa. Meski kusebut dia teman _calon_ suamiku, mungkin lebih tepat kusebut dengan negeri kawan dari _calon_ suamiku. Dugaan kalian tepat jika kalian menduga ini, _calon_ suamiku adalah seorang pangeran.

Aku adalah putri seorang Duke yang telah lolos dalam seleksi untuk menjadi calon ratu selanjutnya, dengan kata lain, menjadi menantu keluarga kerajaan sendiri. Atau _seharusnya_ aku menjadi seorang ratu.

Tentu saja aku kini berdansa dengan _calon _suamiku dalam pesta dansa. Meski aku berganti-ganti pasangan, duniaku masih berputar pada _calon _suamiku itu karena aku harus.

Ah, mohon maafkan aku. Kalian pasti merasa tidak enak berbicara denganku tanpa mengetahui namaku bukan? Mohon maaf, tapi aku benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Mari kita mulai dengan perkenalan terlebih dahulu.

Namaku adalah Rin. Nama lengkapku adalah Rin Kagamine. Putri dari Duke Kagamine. Rambutku berwarna Honey Blonde yang panjangnya hingga pinggangku, katanya aku memiliki rambut terindah di keluargaku. Sebenarnya aku memiliki beberapa saudara perempuan lainnya. Tapi, menurut ibuku, aku adalah yang paling mudah diatur dan juga paling cantik. Tidak, bukannya aku mengejek saudariku yang lain, tapi itu adalah pendapat ibuku.

Aku memiliki dua saudari, dan seorang adik laki-laki. Aku sendiri adalah putri kedua di kediaman Kagamine. Kakak perempuanku bernama Lily, Lily Kagamine. Lily-nee adalah seorang petinggi dalam militer. Dia cantik, tapi sayang dia tidak mudah diatur untuk menjadi seorang 'Lady'. Adik perempuanku bernama Lenka. Lenka juga cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang memang indah. Lenka juga cukup sopan dan mudah diatur, tapi dia masih sangat jauh dari umur yang diperbolehkan untuk menikah. Adik laki-lakiku satu-satunya adalah kembaran dari Lenka, namanya Rinta. Kalau Lenka adalah calon Lady yang baik, maka Rinta adalah calon Duke yang baik. Rinta memiliki banyak kualifikasi dalam hal itu. Dia sudah mengerti pekerjaan ayahku hanya dengan sekali lihat. Dia anak kesayangan Ayah, jadi, dia harus belajar _banyak_ dahulu sebelum menikah.

Karena itulah, aku yang menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang cocok diikutkan dalam sayembara untuk menjadi _calon _istri pangeran, harus mengikutinya. Anehnya, pangeran negeriku sepertinya menyukaiku, jadi dia memilihku menjadi _calon _istrinya.

Pangeran, atau kusebut _calon _suamiku, memiliki nama Rei Kagene. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya. Dia memang tampan, pintar, bijaksana, berwawasan luas, dan lain sebagainya. Yang jelas, Rei-sama adalah seorang calon suami yang paling diidam-idamkan semua gadis di kerajaan. Aku merasa sedikit bangga karena itu.

Kembali lagi ke topik. Kali ini aku sedang dalam pesta dansa dari pertunangan seorang pangeran dari negeri sahabat. Tepat saat itu kami kedatangan tamu yang tidak terlalu diduga akan datang pada saat itu. Lebih pas, tidak _aku_ duga.

Saat itu aku sedang lelah berdansa, jadi aku melarikan diri dari pandangan _calon_ suamiku. Karena aku belum pernah menjelajahi kastil Shion Kaito-sama, Pangeran yang kusebutkan tadi, jadi aku sedikit penasaran akan tata ruangnya.

Saat aku berkeliling, tidak ada penjaga sama sekali dalam lorong untuk menjaga kastil, mungkin semua pergi ke aula dansa. Yang menjadi satu-satunya temanku di lorong samping taman yang lengang itu adalah bayanganku sendiri dan cahaya bulan yang bersinar.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku pada taman yang bersebelahan dengan lorong yang kulalui. Terdapat banyak semak-semak yang ditumbuhi bunga _Celes_ (fiktif), bunga berwarna silver yang hanya mekar saat bulan penuh dan memiliki bentuk seperti mawar.

Karena tertarik dengan warna bunga yang indah, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam taman. Saat aku masuk, rasanya semakin banyak bunga yang bermekaran. Sehingga membuatku dikelilingi bunga-bunga silver yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Seakan-akan kini aku dikelilingi oleh bintang-bintang yang ada di langit.

Aku melihat lurus ke depan, dan melihat sebuah paviliun berwarna putih yang dikelilingi kolam yang melingkari paviliun dan terlihat megah disinari oleh bulan. Aku menyukai siapapun itu yang membuat tempat ini.

Tapi, sesuatu menangkap perhatianku. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ada di dalam paviliun itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang tegap, tiba-tiba berdiri disana dengan mata tertuju padaku.

Tepat saat mata kami bertemu, ada sesuatu yang berubah di dalam hatiku. Aku menyadari 100% bahwa laki-laki itu bukanlah tamu disini. Pakaiannya yang menyerupai pencuri memberiku petunjuk itu. Tapi, aku tetap terdiam seakan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku tidak berteriak, tidak melarikan diri, aku hanya… diam sambil memperhatikannya.

Aku sangat tahu, hatiku sudah terjerat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kuurai lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa tali itu, tapi aku hanya tahu bahwa aku sudah terjerat sesuatu. Dan aku merasa bahwa itu tidaklah salah.

Melihatku yang hanya diam, dia mendekatiku. Aku tahu dia orang jahat, tapi aku tidak mundur karena ketakutan atau berteriak minta tolong, aku hanya melihatnya dan memperhatikannya saja. Dia memakai topeng berwarna silver (tipikal pencuri), dengan setelan pakaian yang terbuat dari kain yang terlihat murahan, jenis kain kalangan bawah. Sepatu yang dipakainya juga terbuat dari kulit yang terlihat murah, tapi kuat.

Yang membuat nafasku nyaris habis, adalah betapa indahnya rambut yang dia miliki. Rambut yang dia miliki berwarna Blond pucat dan terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar bulan.

Saat jarak di antara kami hanya berjarak satu langkah, aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, melihatnya dengan sangat hati-hati, menyimpan apa yang kulihat dan menjaganya baik-baik di dalam benakku.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan meraih wajahku, spesifik lagi pipiku, dan merasakan kulitku dengan tangannya yang besar. Tangannya jauh lebih besar dari Rei-sama, dan juga jauh lebih kasar darinya. Tangan dari seorang pekerja keras. Aneh, aku merasa nyaman akan sentuhannya, sehingga aku menggenggam tangannya dan menutup mataku, menangkap semua kehangatan yang ada disana.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada siapapun tentang ini, Tuan Pencuri," ujarku berjanji sambil tetap menikmati sentuhan laki-laki itu di pipiku.

"Kau gadis aneh," ujar laki-laki itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat merdu, berbeda dengan Rei-sama. Aku menyukai suaranya. Belum ada satu hal pun darinya yang kubenci.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya sekali lagi, menikmati waktuku. Aku hanya tahu bahwa di balik topeng yang dia pakai, dia juga memandangiku. Tangannya sudah dia rendahkan menuju bahuku, dan tangannya yang lain melakukan hal yang sama.

Tanganku tetap kubiarkan lemas dan menggantung, saat tidak ada jarak lagi di antara kami. Aku tidak berniat untuk mendorongnya, dan aku tidak memiliki cukup banyak kekuatan untuk melakukan itu. Aku hanya menatapnya.

Aku ingin tahu wajahnya.

Aku ingin melihat matanya.

Aku ingin mengetahui… semuanya.

Kira-kira, apa perasaan ini? Perasaanku untuk mengetahui semua hal tentangnya ini.

Aku masih sadar, saat wajah kami mulai berdekatan. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di wajahku. Rasa hangat yang nyaman, seperti hangatnya pelukan ibu. Wajah kami berdekatan hingga hidung kami bersentuhan.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa ini saat aku dan Rei-sama melakukannya. Aku hanya melakukan ini pada Rei-sama sebagai tugasku yang menjadi tunangannya. Aku membiarkan Rei-sama karena kami sudah bertunangan.

Dengan lembut dia menciumku, dan aku membiarkannya saja. Aku tidak ingin menolak, dan aku juga tidak bisa menolak sama sekali. Bahkan aku sedikit menikmatinya. Dia begitu berbeda dari Rei-sama, dan aku menyukai perbedaan itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, yang terasa cepat namun juga sangat lama, dia kemudian melepaskanku sambil berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?" tanyanya dengan melihatku dengan tajam.

Aku membuang mukaku, lalu aku menjawab, "Itu karena aku tidak membencinya," ujarku dengan jujur sambil melihat ke arah lain. Ini memang cukup memalukan untukku.

Lalu, aku mendengar suara sayup-sayup yang memanggilku. Aku segera melihat ke belakang, takut akan ketahuan, atau lebih tepatnya, takut bahwa orang yang ada di hadapanku akan tertangkap. Bisa jadi dia akan dihukum mati karena menyentuh tunangan dari seorang pangeran kerajaan. Tidak, aku tidak mau itu terjadi!

Dia, menggunakan tangannya untuk membuatku melihat ke arahnya. Tentu saja aku menurut, dan kulihat dia, karena ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Dia kemudian berkata, "Matamu indah. Tapi sayang, terlalu kosong," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang kusukai.

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang kupakai, tapi aku menjawab, "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan diriku sendiri. Karena aku sudah dimiliki orang lain. Karena itu, kumohon larilah atau kau akan tertangkap dan dihukum dengan berat," jawabku sekenanya namun terdengar panik.

Terjadi keheningan, sementara aku tidak terlalu menghiraukan suara panggilan untukku itu, aku ingin saat ini berlangsung selamanya. Aku kemudian angkat bicara, "Namaku Rin, Rin Kagamine. Boleh aku tahu namamu? Tak akan kubocorkan pada siapapun. Aku janji," ujarku dengan meminta namanya. Aku bukanlah gadis yang melanggar janji. Aku ingin tahu dan mengingat namanya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul dari balik topengnya, lalu dia menjawab, "Aku Len. Jika cahaya matamu sudah kembali lagi. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi karena menurutku aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, _Lady_ _Rin_," ujarnya lalu berlari menuju malam dan meninggalkanku sendirian di taman itu.

Saat dia menghilang… rasanya dingin, dingin sekali. Seakan sesuatu dariku telah ikut pergi bersama dengannya. Apa aku harus menangisi kepergian apapun itu bersama dengannya? Saat aku menyadarinya, sesuatu yang dingin mulai mengalir di pipiku. Aku mengetahui benda itu sebagai air mata.

"Kenapa… kau harus pergi? Apa karena aku merupakan bangsawan? Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Lady Rin'? Kumohon… bawalah aku bersamamu…" ujarku sambil membiarkan tetesan air mata mengalir di pipiku secara bebas.

Dadaku sakit… ternyata aku… aku telah… jatuh dalam perangkap takdir… takdir manis dan menyakitkan ini…

"Len… Aishiteru… onegai… ikanaide…*"

* * *

><p>Itu semua adalah cerita beberapa bulan lalu. Pernikahanku dan Rei-sama memang masih agak lama, masih ada 2-3 tahun bagiku sebelum kami resmi menikah. Banyak waktu bagiku untuk menerima Rei-sama sebagai pendampingku.<p>

Namun itu bukanlah hal yang perlu kupikirkan sekarang ini, karena lelaki itu, Len, telah merebut semua tempat yang ada di dalam kepalaku. Setiap hari aku akan memikirkannya, karena aku mendapatkan harapan dengan perkataannya pada hari itu. Bahwa suatu hari kami akan bertemu lagi. Karena hatiku yang diciptakan demi dia sudah dibawa pergi olehnya.

Ciuman yang dia berikan masih tersisa dalam bibirku. Rasanya manis, lembut, dan sangat rapuh. Hanya itulah yang menjadi benang pengikat kami saat kami jauh seperti ini. Aku sudah tahu… aku sudah tahu sejak awal… memikirkan Len adalah hal yang terlarang, karena aku sudah akan menikah.

Memikirkan takdir itu membuatku sedih, karena aku sudah terhisap terlalu dalam, aku sudah terjerat dan tak mungkin lari. Tali yang menjeratku, lubang yang menghisapku, adalah sebuah perasaan bernama Cinta. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Len. Cinta ini mengikatku dengan kuat pada Len, hingga aku merasa ingin mati saja hanya untuk bisa hidup bersamanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu… aku merindukanmu… Len…" ujarku sambil menangis saat memikirkan malam itu, malam dimana aku jatuh cinta pertama kalinya. Ingatan itu diputar terus menerus dalam putaran tanpa akhir, membuatku selalu teringat pada Len.

Hanya butuh satu detik baginya untuk membuatku jatuh cinta.

Hanya butuh satu detik baginya untuk membuatku memikirkannya.

Hanya butuh satu detik baginya untuk membuatku rusak tanpa dirinya

Hanya butuh satu detik baginya untuk membuat duniaku hanya berputar dengannya.

Semua itu… hanya butuh satu detik… bukankah begitu, Len?

* * *

><p><em>Perasaan yang manis dan menyakitkan<em>

_Perasaan ingin memiliki tapi tidak mungkin dimiliki_

_Perasaan ingin melarikan diri tapi ingin sekali kembali_

_Apa kini mereka merasa puas dengan takdir?_

_Andaikan satu detik itu tidak pernah_ _ada_ _dalam hidup mereka_…

_Apa mereka akan tetap bahagia?_

* * *

><p>Translate:<p>

*: "Len… aku mencintaimu… kumohon… jangan pergi…"


End file.
